


Call Me Daddy

by flowercrownmikey



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: 15 yr old Kellin, 27 yr old Vic, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Kellic Quentes - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, handjobs, huge age gap, innocent Kellin, kisssing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27 year old Vic has urges and the sole focus of them is a young boy named Kellin Quinn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. If you aren't comfortable with any of them do not read this.
> 
> This is also on wattpad under the username smilecarlile but somebody requested a part two so I'm posting that here. 
> 
> Requests are accepted on Twitter (emilyjeancroft) and Wattpad (smilecarlile).

He's too innocent. Petite, shiny black hair, big doe eyes and a small body. I really couldn't help but stare at the boy. He was smiling at everyone, eyes shining as he walked around the family party, greeting all the guests and hugging relatives.

Last time I saw Kellin he was 13, now two years later he's 15 and filling out perfectly. I really shouldn't be thinking like this; I've had these urges for Kellin since he was 12, and on his 13th birthday I moved because I am not a pedophile nor do I want to be known as one. My body just has a strange reaction to the young boy.

Kellin's dad, one of my friends from an old job, managed to guilt trip me I to coming to this party. An overnight stay and then I can take the long drive home tomorrow. He doesn't know the things I want to do to his little, innocent boy.

Maybe if I just spoke to him a little...I shook my head, no, I definitely couldn't risk that again. It was close enough last time, when he asked me to tuck him in. I'd kissed the 13 year old on the corner of his mouth, my lips lingering far too long before pulling away to see his blushing face. The things that run through my head honestly scare me endlessly. I'm 27 for fucks sake, I don't want to be having thoughts like that about a 13 year old boy.

Shameful masturbating managed to get me through the whole Kellin ordeal.

Seeing him now though, with a pretty smile on his lips and an innocent aura practically gravitating around him, I'm struggling to stay in my seat. Another one of my friends from the old job, James, was walking towards me with a grin; hopefully he'll take my mind off of the innocent boy.

"Hey, man. How've you been?" James patted my back, pulling me up from my seat and into a hug. From the angle I'm at, looking over James shoulder, I locked eyes with Kellin and cursed myself. I pulled back from the hug instantly and focused solely on conversation with James. Thank god for a lot of self control; probably not the best way to thank god, considering the circumstances though.

I chatted idly with James for a while, but I know my eyes keep drifting to Kellin quite often and every time Kellin catches me he blushes and fuck.

I had to put my hand in the pocket of my jeans to rearrange myself. God, I hate myself right now. I want to fucking destroy Kellin's innocence and its really playing with my mind.

Unintentionally, my eyes were drifting again and Kellin, holy fuck, was walking towards me. Why is he walking towards me? I panicked, putting my hand in his pocket and gripping my length through the fabric so it wouldn't harden, and if it did it wouldn't be visible. This is not good, so so bad. Why me?

"Hey, Kelly." James ruffled Kellin's hair and I fought the urge to smack his hand off and claim Kellin in front of everyone in the room. "Do you know Vic?" Both eyes turned to me. Kellin locking eyes with mine made my hand tighten. So big and innocent and pure. My mind flashed with the image of those eyes locking with mine as he moaned my name and I breathed out a sigh. I'm so fucked up. 27 year olds should be thinking about having their own kids, not wanting to fuck one.

"Y-yeah," Kellin blushed and I almost leant forwards. "It's been, um, a while." I nodded, keeping his eyes solely trained on Kellin. My mind is spinning right now. His cheeks only turned darker and it's obvious that he's remembers what I did last time I saw him. This is why I can't be around Kellin Quinn.

"How've you been?" I asked him, purely out of politeness but I want to run away. Maybe go to a bathroom, relieve some tension before I do something I'll regret. Looking at Kellin's lips and waiting for a reply, I realised I couldn't do it. "Sorry, where's the bathroom Kell?"

"I'll show you." Kellin told me timidly, his cheeks aflame again. Fuck, _fuck_. He took my large hand in his tiny, soft one and started leading me to the stairs of this strange house. He greeted other people around us as we walked in his small innocent voice.

We ascended the stairs and I did not think this through. I was facing his ass and there was a wall covering us both. "Fuck." I breathed out quietly, Kellin slowed down then, maybe he heard me but who knows. I can't even control myself, I could feel my dick painfully throbbing in my jeans. A touch wouldn't hurt? Just one. If the little kiss didn't hurt then neither would a little touch.

With my morals being pushed to the back of my mind I reached my hand out, lightly stroking over Kellin's backside as we got to the top of the stairs. I could hear his breath hitch as he spun around.

"W-what?" He asked me, seemingly lost for words at the action that just occurred. The bathroom was right there, door open and next to the top of the stairs. My fingers were tingling from the small touch. I need more. So much more.

"Baby," I stepped to him, stroking a strand of black hair behind his ear. "Can you help me with something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Kellin replied confusedly and boy, he's too innocent for his own good. Either way, it's consent, sort of. I gently took his hand again, pulling him into the bathroom with me as he timidly followed behind. I closed the door behind us, shuffling the lock across. "What do you need help with?" Kellin asked, so very oblivious.

"You remember last time I saw you?" I asked him gently, walking towards him and subtly unzipping my fly to relieve a bit of pressure. Kellin nodded gently, cheeks tinting again. "I kissed you, right here. Do you remember?" I pressed my thumb to the corner of his mouth and his lips parted slightly. Kellin nodded gently again.

I took that as consent, leaning forward until I was sure he would pull away and lightly kissing him in the same place. My lower half throbbed and I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his hand, ignoring his gasp, and placed it over my unzipped jeans, pressing it down. "Can you feel that?"

"W-what-" Kellin stuttered but I shushed him, kissing at the side of his mouth again.

"Will you help me baby?" I asked him, leaning back to look at his big eyes.

"I- don't know how to..." He whispered in a small voice, wriggling his hand but I kept it firmly pressed against me. I'll teach him, that's my answer. He's innocent and I'm going to teach him how to please his Daddy.

Holy fuck where did that come from? I am so, so fucked up. For a second I had a moment of doubt, I couldn't do this to an innocent young boy, but then again, his hand was currently pressed against my junk so the moment passed and the doubt was gone.

"Come 'ere." I told him, putting my other arm around him to pull his small body into my huskier one. He's definitely shorter than me but that's good, means I can have more power over him. "Can you...can you call me Daddy, baby?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Oh, uh, o-ok, Daddy?" I moaned out quietly. Hearing that come from his lips, oh, I've waited too long for this. It's finally time. I can't wait any longer.

"Get down on your knees baby." I told him, gently pressing his shoulder until he crumpled down onto his knees. I bent over and kissed him gently before using his slack jaw to my advantage, pulling it down further. "Can you help me and keep your mouth like that?" He nodded, still looking at me with confusion etched onto his face.

I didn't waste time, popping the button of my jeans and pulling them down. I didn't miss Kellin's eyes widening, I chose to ignore it. I pulled my boxers down swiftly, my arousal standing up against my stomach and throbbing.

"W-wait, Vic-"

"Shh, baby..." I soothed, kissing him again before sliding my hand over myself. It's going to feel so good, I've wanted this for so long. I pulled on my d.ick, guiding it down to Kellin's face. With my free hand I grabbed a handful of his hair and guided my tip along his bottom lip. I shivered, feeling the mere touch already doing things for me. With one thrust I was engulfed in heat and wetness and I moaned out as Kellin started to cough. The vibrations felt good.

It felt so good that I didn't even notice my hips moving, fucking Kellin's mouth. Fuckfuckfuck, so good. I could hear myself groaning, pulling on Kellin's hair until he was taking in almost all of my length. It was worse to look at him, just taking it with tears falling out of his big eyes.

I pulled him off with a grunt, feeling the familiar tightness in my abdomen and making sure I wouldn't end this all too soon. I dropped down to Kellin's level, wiping his eyes with my thumbs.

"You're okay." I told him. He nodded slowly. "I'll take care of you." Despite looking fucked out he still blushed. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down to his ankles. I grabbed his hand and put it on my d.ick and did the same to his.

"U-uh, Vic." My heart swelled because Kellin looked like he was enjoying himself and so was I. His small hand was definitely doing wonders.

"Call me Daddy, Kellin." I told him sternly. He nodded, whimpering. "Nobody has ever touched you like this, huh?"

"N-no, Daddy." Kellin replied to me and fuck, just his soft voice was doing things to me.

I wasn't going to last, not at all because it'd been so long since I'd done anything sexual with someone and I'd wanted Kellin too long to last. I felt my already tighten muscles clench further and the familiar electric running through my body and then I was coming with a sharp cry of Kellin's name.

I carried on moving my hand for Kellin before he was coming over my hand too.


End file.
